Feel The Love 2
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Sequel to "Feel The Love." Happy Valentine's Day!


Long awaited sequel to the first story made 4 years ago. Happy Valentine's Day, hope you all enjoy it and please review!

* * *

 **Feel The Love 2**

Deep in a forest, far away from civilization was a campsite. It was the campsite of the Hunters of Artemis. All of the tents at the campsite were largely the same. Inside one of the tents though was the goddess Artemis herself. She was sleeping in her silver bed, completely lost in the warmth and comfort provided. Normally this wouldn't happen to her, but for the past couple of weeks the hunt has been hunting down several groups of monsters, the remnants of the most resent war against Olympus. So Artemis and her hunters were exhausted and more than happy to over sleep. The peace inside of Artemis's

tent; however, didn't last as someone burst through the tent's entrance.

"My Lady wake up it's February the 14th!" Shouted Artemis's lieutenant Thalia.

Artemis was up in an instant. "It's Valentine's Day!" Shouted the frightened goddess. "But how the calendar says it's the 11th!"

"I woke and found this letter from Hermes." Thalia quickly said before reading her letter. "Dear Thalia, I've changed all of The Hunts calendars. Happy V Day! Mischief managed, Hermes."

Artemis changed into her clothes by flashing them on her. "When this is over I'm castrating him." Artemis said. "Thalia get the others ready we need to leave now."

Thankfully it didn't take The Hunt long to leave, after all their lifestyle required them to become experts at quickly packing up their camp. They were working at record breaking speeds today though with their most hated of enemies at full power. That enemy of course would be Eros, or Cupid if you're a Roman. Once they finished packing up they quickly left for the forest to hopefully find a place to hide and escape the love deity. Their search ended with a loud snap though.

"Ow my eye!" Shouted a hunter as she fell to the ground, hand to her face rubbing her eye.

Quickly the hunters stopped at this. One went to help the fallen hunter, the rest though spread out with their bows at the ready. Artemis and Thalia simply stood near the injured girl and stared at the object that harmed her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thalia asked the goddess next to her.

"Yes." Artemis said. "Panties."

Thalia of course knew this already and didn't really need Artemis to answer her rhetorical question. She could see the silk, white panties with little grey owls on them just fine. So she simply looked at her patron goddess with a look that said "really."

"Do you think it's…?" Thalia began to ask Artemis before a new voice interrupted her.

"Nobody move this here is a panty raid!" Yelled out a familiar voice.

Immediately every single member of The hunt turned to face the owner of the voice, with their bows raised. What they all saw was the very god they were trying to avoid. He was a lean, muscular with large snow white colored wings. He had shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes. The thing that grabbed their attention though were the peacock covered panties aimed at them.

"Cupid." Artemis said nerviously.

"Merida." The dreaded roman god said.

"Okay you got us Cupid, now what do you want?" Artemis asked, trying for the diplomatic approach since Cupid hasn't fired any love arrows yet.

"Already told you girls." Cupid answered. "I want your panties."

"Can't you bother someone else?" Cried a hunter.

"Of course I can, in fact I already did." Cupid answered summoning a large sack. "I've already raided all of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Amazon, Circe's Island and naturally Olympus." The god continued as he dug around in his panty sack.

"So wait you got all the goddess?" Asked a shocked hunter.

"Yep!" Cupid answered, popping the 'p.'

"So you got Athena, Hestia, Demeter, Nike, Hera…?" Another hunter started asking.

"Yah, yeah, yep, yes, ahuh…" The god answered back.

This continued until one hunter asked about another goddess. "What about Aphrodite?"

"No, she's my mom." Cupid said. "Now where were we? Oh yes, panties in the sack girls."

"You heard the male girls." Artemis angrily said making sure to make the word 'male' sound like an insult.

The command surprised many of the hunters, but they complied. The older ones; however, understood why Artemis made her decision and swallowed her pride. They remember several past Valentine's Days where worst things happened and decided to make things easier for them. Once Cupid was done collecting the panties he reached into his sack and pull out a silver panty. Cupid then brought to his face and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Artemis yelled, completely stunned at what she was seeing.

"Well you see gorgeous I have a very rare medical condition, now what's it called again?" Said Cupid as he began to snap his fingers as he thought. "Oh yes, sexlexia!" Cupid then turned the silver panties into a shot and injected it into his arm.

The entire hunt with wide eyes took a step back at seeing this. Cupid began to yell as he finished his injection. Once done he simply threw the used needle away and turned to face the hunt, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Can we go now?" Asked a very quiet and frightened Thalia.

"Ah no, I still got to nail each and every one of you with these things." Cupid said while waving around some arrows he summoned.

"What?" Artemis screamed. "But we gave into your demands!"

"Oh that was just for fun." Cupid said with a wide smile before turning serious, summoning and aiming his bow. "Now how should we do this thing? Softcore or hardcore?"

"Run!" Artemis yelled causing The Hunt to scatter.

Artemis quickly ran and didn't look back. She could hear cupid firing his gun at several of her hunters. Many of which fell and screamed when they were hit.

"Must have Robert Downey Jr.!" She heard one hunter scream in agony.

"Jacob and Bella forever!" Screamed another hunter.

"I'm coming for you 'Hunger Games'!" Artemis heard Cupid yell.

"Good luck male!" Artemis yelled while firing several arrows at him before turning back around.

"Oh, don't make me go 'Fifty Shades of Grey' on you!" Cupid shouted.

Unfortunately all of Artemis's efforts were for not. Cupid managed to tackle her to the ground. The love god held her down as he aimed the tommy at her. Hanging on top of the gun barrel was a picture of Logan Lerman, making sure who the first person Artemis will see is.

"Any last words my pretty?" Cupid asked the downed goddess.

"Apollo I need you!" Artemis called with a smirk.

As soon as that call left Artemis's mouth it appeared as if a ball of light fell from the sky, coming directly from the sun. The light was so bright it caused the two gods and the nearby hunters to squint their eyes. Crashing down to the ground the light disappeared, kicking up gravel and dirt. When it all cleared everyone saw a smiling Apollo standing next to a cherry-red Maserati.

Apollo's smile quickly disappeared when he saw Cupid though. "Cupid what are you doing here? We've been through this my little sister is off limits!" Apollo shouted to the other god.

"Ew twinsest!" Cupid shouted in disgust.

"For the last time I'm the eldest!" Fumed Artemis.

"Whatever Arty." Apollo said ignoring his twin's glare.

"Wait how did you get here so fast?" Cupid asked. "I made sure to give you enough spoon to last the week."

"I skipped the foreplay." The sun god answered.

"That's horrible, why would anyone want to do that?" The love god asked.

Before Apollo could come up with a retort though Thalia and another hunter tackled Cupid off of Artemis. The goddess quickly got up and ran to her brother. Thalia and her fellow hunter; however, were having some difficulty fighting cupid though. Evenually Cupid managed to throw them both off and disappeared into the forest. A ticking sound was quickly heard.

Thalia's eyes widened when she saw what was on the other hunter's back. "Hydie, there's a pack of C4 taped to your back!" The daughter of Zeus yelled.

It was to later though the bomb blew up and the explosion engulfed both Thalia and the hunter Hydie. When the smoke cleared everyone saw the two hunters groping each other and making out. Their loud moans brought back Cupid.

"Wow nice." Cupid simply said as he watched.

"Pound it?" Apollo asked completely forgetting about his original reason for being there and stretched out his fist as he also watched the display.

"Shake and bake." Cupid said as his fist met Apollo's.

Artemis and the rest of The Hunt quickly and quietly left the area. They knew that Apollo as perverted as he is wouldn't let anything happen to Thalia and Hydie. So The Hunters of Artemis left without a fight begrudgingly to find a place to hide for the rest of Valentine's Day and wait for the dreaded love god to lose his power until next year.

* * *

For those that don't know V-Day stands for Vagina Day which also happens on the 4th of February. Hope you all liked it, don't forget to review!


End file.
